


the love club

by simplesilence



Category: Original Work
Genre: Oh wait, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, just kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesilence/pseuds/simplesilence
Summary: i don't care who you are, please read this<3
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	the love club

i love you.

i will always love you.

whether it be romantically, or platonically, or in another nondescript way

i still love you.

how could i not?

you are beautiful and amazing and strong

and i love you.

don't forget i am not the only one that does.

i love you whether you have scars or not, i love you even if you hate me, i love you no matter what.

i can rarely handle my own emotions, but i know at least this much.

if you ever just want to vent, write, scream into the virtual void in secret, whatever, i won’t tell

if you want a response or if you don't

withoutyounearby@gmail.com

do with that what you will.

i love you.


End file.
